Deal Breaker
by Yellofever
Summary: Sam has been searching for a way to help save his brother Dean from the pit. An old friend and fellow hunter, Alex Rayne re-appears with secrets of her own.


**This is a work in progress but, I wanted to post this to see what you guys think. I know it's going to be a little while till I post the next chapter as it's not finished yet but, I wanted to post this first chapter. If you could let me know your thoughts on this I'd appreciate it. Enjoy :D**

* * *

**Chapter One.**

Dean sighed as he dumped his duffel on the bed. It was good to be back at Bobby's with his little brother, Sam. It had been way too long since they had clapped eyes on the old man. They'd just finished a hunt a few towns over and Sam had suggested that they take a few days out right there at the salvage yard to give them time to catch up.

Bobby nearly had a heart attack as he heard his front door open and saw the Winchester's standing right there on his door mat. Dean shook his head remembering the look on Bobby's face.

Sam lay back on the comfy bed he knew all to well and closed his eyes. It had been a tough hunt. They'd managed to track down and kill a Shtriga. They'd been hot on it's tail a month ago and then it disappeared. Bobby had a lead and the boys took it, finally killing the son of a bitch.

He let his eyes drift closed and relaxed for the first time in 4 weeks.

Sam heard his bedroom door creek open and looked up to see Dean standing against the door frame.

"So, Bobby said that this chick called Rayne was here yesterday"

Sam's eyes grew wide as he sat up in bed. "Rayne... was here?"

"Yeah so - listen, who is she?" Dean asked planting himself on the edge of his brothers bed.

Sam smiled, obviously Dean had forgotten about their little friend.

"You remember Alex?" He asked looking up at his brother.

"Alex?" Dean pondered.

"Yeah, that girl that we met with her father when we were on the road with dad?"

Dean blinked and then smiled. "The cute one?"

"Dean!" Sam snapped making his brother laugh.

"I remember her the brunette with pigtails and freckles. The one that had a crush on me?"

Sam nodded "Yeah, anyway... that's Rayne"

Dean looked at him and shook his head "What?"

"Rayne? Alex Ryane?" Sam shook his head and slid from the bed knowing that Dean wouldn't remember her name.

"She's a hunter now" Sam told him.

"And how would you know that?" Dean asked, getting up from his spot.

"We... I've see her around," Sam begged his brother not to pry into his business.

"When?" Dean just didn't know when to give up.

"When? Um... when we..."

Dean's eyebrows arched above his green eyes. "When we split up? When you went to college?"

Sam sighed but nodded. "Yeah, but we've kept in touch"

Dean didn't like the thought of that. Even though Rayne was now a hunter he didn't like the idea of Sam being in touch with her.

"You know other hunters are trouble, Sam?"

And here was the lecture Sam knew would follow.

"Yes, Dean. I know that other hunters are trouble but, Rayne's different. She isn't like other hunters, Dean."

"That's what they all say," Dean huffed right back.

"Dean,"

"Don't, Sam. I don't wanna hear about it."

Dean walked out into the hallway, Sam trailing behind him.

"But, Dean-"

"I said, I don't wanna hear it!"

"She's like us!" Sam cried out.

Dean stopped dead in his tracks and turned to face his little brother. "What did you say?"

"She's like us, Dean. She has no one else. Her father was killed on a hunt 6 years ago. Her mother... she died just like ours did. She's one of us!"

Dean's green eyes looked as though they were about to pop out of his head. "What?" He reached up to run his hand through his short, dark spikes. "And you're only telling me this now, why?"

"It... I didn't know how to tell you" Sam almost whispered.

"Why didn't Bobby mention it?"

Sam shook his head. "She told him not too she said she was still trying to figure everything out. Last time I spoke to her, Dean She had no idea what was happening to her, didn't know what her powers were. I told her about mom and she pieced it together. That was a month ago."

Dean grit his teeth and hurried down the stairs, Sam hot on his heels.

"Dean! Dean, come on!"

"No Sam! You kept this from me."

"You knew there were more special children out there" Sam stated matter-of- factly. "She didn't know, Dean. She didn't know what her powers were until..."

"Her birthday?"

Sam nodded his head.

"Well isn't this just great?"

Bobby walked out into the hallway and glared at the two men. "What the hell is all this about?"

"So, we have another special?" Dean asked him, glancing over at Sam.

"Oh!" Bobby swiped his trucker hat off his head and used the back of his hand to wipe his brow.

"Yeah, Oh! How come I was the last to know about this?" Dean grit out. He was always the last to know everything.

"I think you boys better come and sit down," Bobby told them both heading back into the kitchen.

The two boys followed.

They saw Bobby grab a six pack out of the fridge and set it down on the table, pulling one of the wooden chairs out to sit down on. He pulled two bottles free and handed one to Dean then Sam.

"So, you know that Rayne came to see me yesterday?"

Dean nodded, twisting the cap from his bottle. "Yeah"

"Well, she's figured out a few things." He started, "She can heal people"

"She can heal people?" Dean asked, not believing his ears.

"Yes, but their wounds temporarily transfer to her."

"Can she die?" Sam asked, peeling the label off his bottle.

"If the wounds are life threatening? Yes."

Dean took another sip from his beer. "So, what does this all mean?"

Bobby sighed and said. "Don't you get it? She's been sent to help you. Heal you in battle. Dean, she's been sent to save you!"

"No, this isn't happening. This is bullshit!" Dena stood up, pushing his chair along the floor.

"She's been sent to help us? She can save Dean?" Sam asked a little too hopeful.

"She can try, Sam. We know Dean's deal is coming to an end. She's been sent to help him to help you, Sam"

Sam felt the tears brim over his lower lids. He couldn't believe it! There was finally a way to help his brother. To save him! After 6 long months, there was finally hope of saving his big brother. He couldn't believe it.

Dean shook his head and stuffed his hands in his pockets. "There's no get out clause, I'm fucked and we all know it"

"Maybe not now," Bobby grinned. "I was going to call and tell ya but, ya showed up here yourselves." The older man told them. "Saved me the trouble."

Dean glared over at his little brother. This was just all too much for him. He grabbed his leather jacket and his keys, "I'm goin' for a drive"

Bobby's heart broke seeing Sam's face. He knew this was hard on Dean but it was hard on Sam too. They'd all searched for the last 6 months to find a way to get Dean out of his contract and now, they had the best chance they could find and it was all down to a little brunette hunter called, Alex Rayne.


End file.
